The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to creating a pattern color space based at least in part on variable data for use in conjunction with processing a print job. It finds particular application in conjunction with a pattern color space having specialty imaging characteristics that may provide security measures and prevent counterfeiting of printed materials. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other uses for pattern color space based at least in part on variable data, such as printing logos, serial numbers, seat locations, or other types of unique identifying information on printed materials.
In security applications, for example, it is desirable to add information to a document that prevents or hinders alterations and counterfeiting. These security elements may conflict with the overall aesthetics of the document. Generally, designers would prefer to have a broader choice for the “look and feel” of security elements.
Specialty imaging may be used in printed materials to provide fraud protection and anti-counterfeiting measures. Some examples are in prescriptions, contracts, documents, coupons, and tickets. Typically, several specialty imaging techniques are used at various positions in a document. However, specialty imaging text techniques take up space (or real estate) in the document. The document designer may attempt to provide specialty imaging effects in a pleasing manner, for example, in a parking sticker.
The FreeFlow® Variable Data Intelligent PostScript Printware (VIPP) Variable Information Suite from Xerox Corporation of Norwalk, Conn. restricts designers to use rectangular areas for security elements of documents. This may be acceptable for locating security elements in headers, footers, and similar areas of documents. However, rectangular security elements may not be as “pleasing” in other document areas.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, typical specialty imaging techniques are implemented in document security elements that are restricted to rectangular areas. This is an example of current specialty imaging capabilities which provide static (i.e., non-dynamic) specialty imaging marks with respect to “design” freedom. In FIG. 1, the rectangular footer provides a logo which incorporates a GlossMark text in the right of the rectangular area. Also, microtext lines, another type of a rectangular element, are included as part of the table delineation in FIG. 1. In FIG. 2, GlossMark text is used in the rectangular area at the bottom, a FluorescentMark text is used in the rectangular area in the top left, and a microtext line is in the center left portion of a parking permit. These elements are useful in the context of security, but lack aesthetic value.